Falling For You: The Story
by Star Sailor Lethe
Summary: Many peaceful years have past to this point. Goten's 15th birthday. His day is full of laughter, until a girl falls from a pink clound in the sky. Goten comes home, but everybody is gone. They're no where to be found. Have they just disappeared...or did
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1 

Chapter 1

Falling from the Sky

The meadow's winds blew quietly. Peace has been restored amongst the Z senshi. Eight long years have come and gone. Trunks is now a young teen, as well as Goten. They laugh as they race through the forests, creeks, and valleys. 

Today was special. It was Goten's birthday. So Trunks was keeping him out of the house till Chi-chi and everybody else had set up the party. "So, what do you wanna do, Goten?" asked Trunks, beaming. "Dunno, really." Goten sighed. He closed his eyes and breathed the fresh air. When Goten opened his eyes, he saw a pink cloud in the sky. "H-hey! What's with that cloud?!" Trunks looked up and was shocked. "What…what is it?!" They stood there, staring at the pink cloud. 

Suddenly, they saw a person fall out of it. "LOOK!!" Trunks shouted, "A girl came from that cloud!" Goten dashed up on the sky and caught her. As he landed, Goten studied her face. " Look what's on her forehead. A crescent moon. Creepy!" Goten through a sarcastic look at Trunks. He sweat-dropped, then added "Hey. I think she's wakin up." 

The girl's crimson eyes opened. "H-hi." Goten nervously said. "M-my name is G-Goten." (_Kinda stammering Goten, Aren't ya?_** -Star Sailor Lethe)**

"Where am I?" the Girl asked. "You're on Earth." Trunks said. "Oh.." she hopped out of Goten's arms. "Wait a moment. I haven't properly introduced myself. My name is Rini." Rini curtsied before them. "Kinda formal, really." whispered Trunks. Goten elbowed him in his stomach. "Oh this is my friend Trunks." She held out her hand. Trunks stupidly looked at it. "Shake, dummy." Goten hissed. "Oh yeah…right!" he scratched his head.

When he took hold of Rini's hand, Trunks swore he felt a spark. She smiled, making him blush crimson, like her eyes. "You actually were that heavy dress?" asked Trunks. "You must be very hot, since it's summer." Rini wiped her head. "Yeah, your right. I'm going to have to change." "_W-what_!" Trunks and Goten shouted at once. "Not HERE! In the bushes!" she said with irritation. Rini mumbled something about men are such perverts. 

They saw a flash of light and covered their eyes. She came out with a normal-everyday school uniform. "So, where shall we go?" Rini asked. "Well, I guess we'll have to go to my house…" 

The door to the Son house opened slightly. Goten peeked in, to find the feeling of loneliness. "Where is everybody?" Goten wondered. "Mom? Dad?" Rini stepped next to him. "Where is your family?" she asked, "Shouldn't they be here on your birthday?" Goten scratched his head slightly. "Where could they have gone?" Trunks began to worry. 'Man, I take out Goten for the whole day till they set up his party, and they ain't here!' He then let out a gusty sigh. 

Goten recovered from his dilemma. "Wanna go look for them?" he asked. "I guess…" Trunks replied. "M'kay, you got that way, and I'll go this way." Rini stamped her foot. "H-hey!! What about _me_?" "Right…. You go that way?" Rini gave them a disagreeable nod. "I can't just walk through the house without one of you two. Your parents might think that I broke in or somethin. Use your heads." "The lady's right Goten." Trunks admitted. "I guess you can come with me then." 

They looked through the abandoned house. No sign of anybody. "Some birthday." Goten muttered. "Poor Goten, once I thought when I was little, I thought my family forgot my birthday but it turned out to be a sur-" "What was that?" Trunks laughed nervously, as his hand covered Rini's mouth. He whispered harshly in her ear, "_HEY_! Watch it lady! You almost gave away the surprise!!" Rini abruptly removed his hand. "Don't you _dare_ touch me! Or I _will_ tell." 

"Trunks, call at your house. Maybe someone's there." So he did. "There's…no one there. What's going on?" Goten's head swung left to right. "Okay, Mom and Dad, you've had your laughs, your _really _scaring me…" No answer. "I guess you both do not have a choice, but to wait." Rini suggested.

Many hours have past. None of them turned up. "What a lousy 15th birthday…" Goten muttered. "Could people just vanish?" Rini asked Trunks. "It depends. Goten's dad us the only one that can teleport places." "I see." Trunks looked at her. "You mean…you're not surprised? I mean that normal humans can't do that sort of thing." She pointed at her forehead as she spoke. "Well, I wouldn't call this normal. Who goes around with a crescent moon on her forehead?" Goten laughed. "Guess your right."

Night falls soon, leaving Goten very disappointed. "Aw, Goten, I'm sorry. Today was supposed to be a surprise." Trunks finally confessed. "It's alright. I guess that it doesn't matter anymore." His eyes turned cold, mixed with the rejection he felt. Rini patted his hand. He turned to her smiling, gentle face that he longed for from his friends and family. Goten managed a weary smile back to her.

Trunks looked at the clock and yawned. "Well, might as go to bed," "Your right. It's late. Rini, I guess you can sleep in my bed. My room's right there." So now the day has past. A beginning of a new day will soon come. 

~ What did you think of the second chapter? Ever since Rini fell out of the sky, they vanished. What does this mean? Is Rini evil? Or an angel from the sky? Find out on chapter 2 _~ Star Sailor Lethe_(Don't worry. I'm going to write more ^^)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Restlessness Occurs

Goten's eyes stood open; staring at the ceiling. The awkward feeling…was welling up. His thoughts filled with one person. Rini…_HEH HEH_… he gasped and flipped up from his pillow. What was that voice he heard? Goten's breath quickened. Then…as if it was coming toward him…The Voice chanted an uneasy tune. _LITTLE PRINCESS…LITTLE PRINCESS…UNAWARE-WHAT-WILL… HAPPEN IN THE DARK…RUN PRINCESS, RUNAWAY…RUN TO YOUR BELOVED…_He covered his ears, not wanting to hear anymore. _RUN! RUN! LITTLE PRINCESS…IN THE DARK. _With that, the voice faded with its happy singsong. Goten was speechless. What did it mean? 

He started to shake Trunks, till finally, he woke up with a muffled snort. "What do you want? It's 3:oo on the morning. Can't it wait when it's actually sunny?" Trunks asked sleepily, rubbing his bed-head hair. "NO IT CAN'T." Goten said crossly. "I just heard a voice." "A voice? Is that all?" Trunks asked crankily. "No this voice was _creepy_!! It kept on bantering about a princess…the dark. And all sorts of things!" Trunks looked at his best friend as if he we're a mad man. "You _gotta_ believe me!" Goten whined with exasperation. "I heard it! I swear!" He paused, to find Trunks twitching. In an instant, Trunk had fallen on the floor bursting with laughter. "Y-you musta had a nightmare or somethin o-or-" His laughter became loud, hiccups in between.

A small knock came upon the door. "Come in." Rini entered, rubbing her eyes. "Could you guys keep it down?" she asked in a dreamy voice. "I'm trying to sleep…" Trunks wiped the tears from his eyes, still easing with laughter. He looked up, then was shocked. Rini had borrowed one of Goten's T-shirts, and looked small in it. Her hair was no longer in triangular odagos and was drifting freely now. "O-okay." Trunks and Goten stuttered.

Rini exited the room, yawning in the hallway. Goten could hear a silent click of the door as it was being shut. 'So the house is this empty…?' Goten thought, getting the same empty feeling that Rini had soothed before. He longed for Rini. For some reason, he did. Goten wanted her reassuring smile, but could find no tenderness to look upon. The coldness…that's all he could feel now. "Good night!" Trunks said in a hoarse whisper, then switching off the lamp.

Goten looked at the clock as he lowered his head to the pillow. 3:I5… He sighed, shutting his eyes. It was going to be a long time till daybreak. 

|~ Morning ~|

It was a cloudy day. Which depressed the trio inside the house. Besides the rumbles that came from the sky, it was so quiet, and serene. Trunks had decided to go of to Kame Tower to see if Piccolo or even Kame was there. Leaving Rini and Goten completely alone for a short while. Rini was just sitting on the couch, playing with her hair. Not a care in the world. Goten had plopped beside her. Sensing she was being watched, she turned her head and jumped "Must you sneak up on me like that?" He scratched his head slightly, not knowing how to answer. "I guess," Rini gave him a suspicious look, only to find a goofy smile. "Voyeur." She said gently, sitting back next to him.

"So where did you come from?" asked Goten all of a sudden. He felt embarrassed asking such a sudden question. "I can't tell you…" Rini murmured softly. "Why ca-" but he stopped in mid sentence. "Sorry." Rini smiled up at him. "It's alright." She informed him. He could see something… in her eyes. Guilt. Pure tenacious guilt. He sat there staring in those beautiful crimson eyes, when he heard a slam at the door. Trunks had returned. "Any luck?" asked Goten. "No…" Trunks flopped himself on a free couch, when he noticed Rini's unhappy face. "So what's with you?" he asked. "Nothing is Trunks…not a thing." She answered.

The tiny drops of rain began to fall. Tension was building; as well as temptation. The house seems somewhat glum with out Goku's naïve smile, or Chi-chi's constant yelling. Things that Goten has been used to since he was a child have been silenced…for now. 


End file.
